Opening Wounds
by Lizzy-Fiction-89
Summary: Continuing from Open Wounds Shane has done the worst thing possible to spite his father and now he and Elizabeth have to deal with the consequences! SC&OC There is no OC choice in this section so no second character has been chosen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_a/n – Ok so I've still only read up to book nine so far so if any of this clashes with any later books – Sorry, however I still doubt it will as I have said in the summary and in the prequel to this fan fic 'Open Wounds'– _

_Shane didn't, doesn't and won't move into the Glass House, Clair doesn't come to Morganville there for Shane never meets her. He will however meet Michael in this story._

_I do not own anything but the idea and the character of Elizabeth all other Morganville vampire characters and locations belong to Rachael Cane_

_This is my first published fan fiction ~ please R&R ~ thanks peeps _

"Do it" he whispered, moving so that his neck was on display,

"I…" she breathed, before she licked her lips and lent up allowing her fangs to descend as Elizabeth gently kissed at Shane's neck once, before her teeth broke the skin, Shanes hands gripped onto her shoulders.

The blood flowed into her mouth, Shane's fingernails dug into her shoulders breaking the skin, she released him her chest heaving, Shane looked down his eyes fixed, Before she could register what she was doing she ran her own nail across her wrist breaking the skin, before forcing it against Shane's partly open lips.

It took a few seconds but Shane began to suck greedily at the blood that flowed from the wound. Elizabeth was surprised at how much this turned her on.

The bedroom door slammed open, Shane pulled away from Elizabeth's wrist, blood running down his chin, he could feel the changes in his body, but those where the least of his troubles, the least of both of their troubles, because standing in the doorway stood Frank Collins.

Frank was armed from head to toe, a crossbow in hand. His eyes glowing with anger,

"What the hell are you doing to my son?" He yelled,

Shane without thinking moved faster than he had ever been able to in the past acting as a shield between his father and his lover,

"Stay away from her" Shane hissed his voice strong and commanding. Frank was not intimidated so easily and began marching across the room, before Frank had reached the Bed Elizabeth had left the bed and sent Frank flying across the room, Shanes blood flowing through her veins, making her feel stronger,

"GET OUT" She hissed, Shane appeared at her side, "NOW" Her eyes glowing red, Shane could feel the change, he could hear his father's heart beating, he could smell the blood seeping from the wound in the back of his father's head, Shane bared his new fangs,

"This isn't over! You have infected my son and you will pay!" Frank hissed fleeing from the room. Elizabeth turned to hold Shane from chasing after his father,

"Shh" she whispered holding him close their nude bodies pressed together, "Here" she said pulling away slightly and bringing her healing wrist up to his lips, Shane took it sinking his teeth in and reopening the wound, he swallowed greedily, he let go as he felt Elizabeth sag, he managed to catch her before she fell to the floor, he lifted her to the bed,

"Liz? Oh god what have I done?" he said kneeling beside the bed,

"Shane…it's ok…I…I just need to feed…in the fridge." She whispered, Shane, stood grabbing his Boxers and left the room running to the fridge missing twice adjusting to his new vampire speed. He grabbed the blood bag and ran back up stairs fully mastering the speed by the time he reached the bedroom.

"It's ok 'Lizabeth, I'm here now, look I have the blood, I…" he looked down at the clear bag filled with the red substance he now craved,

"Shane, Give it to me" Elizabeth said pushing herself up, "Please, you've had enough, I must feed" she said reaching a hand out, "You can do this my love" She whispered, Shane pulled his gaze away from the bagged blood and looked into her eyes, he took the remaining two steps to the bed before dropping the back in her hand,

"I…" he began,

"Go Shane, I understand" she smiled, waiting for him to exit the room before she pierced the bag with a nail and drained the liquid from inside.

Shane entered the bathroom staring into the mirror, his reflection wasn't there, he sighed and turned the tap on and splashed water over his face, cleaning the blood from his mouth and then his neck removing the final visual mark of his transformation, the bite mark was gone healed by Elizabeth's blood. He splashed his face again and stared at his nonexistent reflection in the mirror and realisation rushed over him…

"Shit!" he mumbled

His dad was back, Frank Collins was back in Morganville…

"Shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N – Same ol', Same ol'! Don't own Morganville characters, Elizabeth is my own, story idea is my own. Enjoy and please R&R.

Shane knocked, his head was pounding, there was no answer, he knocked again before pushing the door open. He entered the room, to find Elizabeth asleep in her bed, she was under the covers, but Shane could see that she had pulled on a large night shirt after he had left her last night.

"Lizabeth?" he said moving closer to her bed, her eyes opened and she sat up ready to attack the intruder, but relaxed as she found herself face to face with Shane,

"Shane, you…you startled me…are you ok?" she asked pushing her bed covers aside

"Hungry, but…I came to see if you're ok?" he mumbled picking at his own fingers, Elizabeth took his hands in hers,  
>"I'm fine, just needed rest" she smiled, standing and releasing his hands, "I best venture out to get you some blood and I guess I will have to let my mother know we have an unfriendly guest in town.<p>

"'Lizabeth, 'bout my dad, he will try and kill you" Shane said, his voice shaking,

"It's ok Shane, I have faced worse than Frank Collins" Elizabeth smiled walking to her closet,

"But you don't know him…" Shane said, sitting on the edge of her bed,

"Oh I know Frank, we had a run in before you were born…Shane your father has always been a hot headed Drunk, I met him when he attended college in Morganville, he's always though he was bigger and better than everyone else…"  
>"You…You knew my father?"<p>

"Briefly" She mumbled

"And you never thought…" Shane began his temper flaring, his eyes glowing red,

"I didn't know until last night!" Elizabeth snapped, "I didn't know he had a son, let alone that that son was you, so don't have a go at me" Shane didn't move, he was breathing heavily trying to contain his anger. Elizabeth walked out of the room,

"'Lizabeth" Shane called making to follow her, but before he had even reached the bedroom door, the bathroom door slammed shut and the lock clicked, "Come out and talk to me" he banged on the door,

"I'm going for a shower, just leave me alone" She called through the door. She was sitting on the floor, legs crossed staring at the door,

"I'm not moving, we need to talk…" Shane brought his fist down on the door, causing it to splinter down the middle, breaking the door in half, Shane stared, his hand still in mid air were it had made contact with the door.

Elizabeth was at his side,

"Shane, now is not the time to lose our tempers." She whispered taking his hand in hers and lowering it to his side, she stepped closer and took Shane into her arms as he broke down at the realisation of his actions hit him. He tried to pull away from Elizabeth but she held him close, he was weaker than she was…at the moment he needed blood. "Shane" She whispered, Shane stopped fighting, and looked her in the eye,

"Stay in my room, I'll be back in an hour" She gently kissed him on the lips, Shane desperately kissed back, his hands moving from at his side to grab at her hair, crushing his lips hard against hers.

They stayed locked in the kiss for a few minutes, before Elizabeth used all her strength to pull away.

"You need blood" She whispered,

"No I need you" he said pulling her back to him, his lips attacking hers. Elizabeth was begging to lose her self control as Shane pushed her back against the wall his hands grabbing at her night shirt,

"Shane" She gasped through the kiss, "Please…" but it was no use, Shane had managed to find strength enough to hold her against the wall, with a strength that would crush a human. Giving up Elizabeth brought her arms around his neck, kissing back.

Shane ripped her t-shirt over her head, groping at her now exposed breasts, her head fell back her mouth open in an 'o' as Shane took a breast into his mouth running his tongue along her peaked nipple. His now free hand reaching down to enter her now wet panties, finding her centre, she ground her herself into his hand, letting out a cry she moved her hands to grip his hair.

"Shane" she groaned, "Please…" she was begging him, he knew what she wanted he wanted it too, he removed his hands and lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he turned around and found the first door he could finding a spare room with an unmade bed. Shane threw Elizabeth on the bed and un buckled the belt he now regretted wearing, Elizabeth crawled towards him and assisted him in releasing his bulging erection,

"Mmm" she smiled leaning down to lick the pearls of pre-cum from the tip of his head, Shane thrusted forward wanting her to take him in her mouth but she had other plans, she pulled away and moved to the furthest end of the bed,

"come and get me Fang boy" She smiled flashing her fangs, without a seconds hesitation Shane pounced on the bed fangs bared, Pulling Elizabeth towards him, bringing his erection to her entrance but stopping before fully entering her,

"Beg me for it!" He demanded,

"Shane please…Please I need you, I need you to make me feel like a woman" she begged, with those words Shane thrusted himself into her, she let out a cry of both pleasure and pain, shane was stronger than before even deprived of blood, he stopped

"Oh god I'm sorry" he said attempting to pull away

"No, no its ok, I've, I've never had a vampire make love to me" she whispered bringing a hand to rest on Shanes cheek, "I want this" she smiled bringing his face to meet hers their lips pressing together, as they kissed she gently moved her hips beginning to create the rhythm that Shane soon followed speeding up slightly, but too scared to let himself go in fear of hurting her again.

"Let go my love" she whispered placing a kiss just between Shanes ear and neck

"I'll…I'll hurt you?" he whimpered, stopping his movements,

"No you won't" she whispered,

"I…I" he groaned as she moved her hips, "We have to swap I can't keep control if you do that…I don't want to hurt you" Elizabeth lent up to kiss him before in a movement so fast it winded Shane, they flipped over Elizabeth now on top of Shane circling her hips causing Shane to cry out, Elizabeth stopped and looked down at him,

"Cum for me" her eyes were red, she raised herself to the tip of Shanes member and slammed back down repeating it several times before Shane grabbed her hips and held her in place as he thrust into her over and over releasing his seed deep inside her.

Elizabeth looked over at the clock, it was nearly nightfall and she had still not gone to get blood for Shane and carrying blood around after nightfall would be a mistake, although most of the vampires residing in Morganville would behave but there were still the outsiders, the Vampires living in the sewers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N – Same ol', Same ol'! Don't own Morganville characters, Elizabeth is my own, story idea is my own. Enjoy and please R&R.

Shane woke alone in Elizabeth's bed, her side was cold, it didn't mean much she was always cold; he looked over at the clock to see that it was almost 6 am, his muscles where tight and the memories of the pain he caused Elizabeth came flooding back to him and then came the hunger.

Elizabeth exited the blood bank cool bag in hand, her eyes scanning her surroundings; it was just past sun up but there where those who were desperate enough to attack even now,

"Well, well, well" came a voice, "Never thought I'd see you again" came a female voice,

"Is that little Miss Goth girl?" Elizabeth smiled,

"Yeah fake vamp it is" the girl dressed in overly gothic clothes smiled

"Eve Rosser, you my dear are a sight for sore eyes" she laughed, "how are things?"

"Complicated" Eve sighed holding up a cool bag of her own, Elizabeth stared at her, "Not me of course" Eve said,

"Yeah the sunlight and all" Elizabeth laughed, "But who…No, My Nephew?" Elizabeth gasped, Eve nodded,

"I thought you got home delivery?" Eve changed the subject,

"Don't do that?" Elizabeth said, "Don't change the subject, and I do but I have a house guest that requires more than I have delivered at the moment"

"Who? A new vamp or old?" she asked clearly ignoring the subject of Elizabeth's nephew.

"Um, New" Elizabeth mumbled,

"New as in brand-new" Elizabeth looked shocked at the statement

"Long story…look call me at the house later and we can arrange a time to meet up and catch up…and I won't forget you changed the subject" Elizabeth smiled, "You better get going you don't want to be seen carrying you know what around" Elizabeth and Eve bid one another farewell and headed their separate ways.

"Shane I'm back" She called entering the house, there was no answer, she stopped and listened, there was water running, she headed up the stairs and the water cut off, and Shane came running out of the room, eyes red, he stopped seeing her,

"Where were you, I was scared, I couldn't go out" he yelled,

"I was getting you blood" she snapped, Shane stopped staring at the floor

"I'm sorry…" he said, "I just panicked"

"It's ok, its hard…it'll get easier" she moved closer and took Shane in her arms, "Get dressed, I'll have your blood ready" she whispered,

"Ready?" he asked,

"The stuff is vile cold" she leant forward and places a hot kiss on Shane's lips. "Go get dressed" with that Elizabeth headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen, she prepared the blood for Shane before putting the rest back into the fridge, as she was sorting the fridge she felt a body come up behind her, he smile faded as the smell of stale beer and sweat hit her nose, she stood up closing the fridge,

"Mr Collins" she swallowed hard

"I told you I would be back" he hissed in her ear, a dagger pressed into her back…

A/N: Ok so let me know what you think, I'll update again soon


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: same old stuff, don't own Morganville or its characters – I only own Elizabeth and the story

Chapter Four

Elizabeth didn't move, she didn't breath for the fact that the smell was sickening,

"Now" he hissed, "Where is my son…Well what is left of him" he was so close to her she wanted to gag, how could he be related to Shane, he sweet, sweet Shane, her eyes were red, but she know if she moved the blade at her back would cut her and the smell would alert Shane

"This blade is silver so unless you want to hurt…",

"Silver doesn't burn me" Elizabeth hissed, 'not unless its left in a wound then it hurt but it wouldn't kill her' she thought, but she wasn't going to tell him that,

"Oh yeah?" he hissed bringing the knife to the side of her face and resting it there, nothing happened no sizzle no hiss nothing, but upstairs there was a cry of pain, Shane, Elizabeth couldn't take it she turned pushing frank across the room smashing his head into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

She ran for the stairs where Shane had fallen to the floor, a bright red burn mark across his cheek right where Frank had held the knife oh her. Down stairs she heard frank getting up to his feet, she reached over to the wall hitting a panel that reviled a secret door, she pulled Shane across the threshold and seald the door shut, they would be safe as long as Frank didn't find the secret room.

Elizabeth lifted Shane onto the couch and walked over to a cupboard retreating a first aid kit. She places a cold pack on Shanes cheek, the shock woke him he grabbed her throat, but realisation hit him fast and he released her,

"'lizabeth, I'm so sorry" he gasped,

"It's ok Shane, please put this back on you cheek" she handed him the falled cool pack, it was only then Shane remember,

"It burnt, as if someone…" he didn't know how to explain it,

"As if someone had put silver in you" Elizabeth said,

"I don't…" Shane began but Elizabeth had started crying, "Babe what the matter, I'm ok" he lifted her chin to look at him,

"I don't know what to do, your father he's…he's down stairs, he put silver to my cheek and then I heard you in pain" she sobbed,

"We need to get out of here" Shane looked suddenly serious,

"He can't get us here…" Elizabeth said,

"Of course he can" Shane panicked getting up, it was then he realised there was no door, "Secret room?" he asked, she nodded, before moving the another panel revealing a monitor, she booted the screen up revealing a picture of the front room,

"Cameras?" he asked, standing behind her,

"Encase of emergencies" she mumbled, she was shaking, as she pulled a keyboard, from the side of the monitor, "He was in the kitchen last" she mumbled typing a 'K' on the keyboard,

"He's not there now" Shane sighed, wrapping his arms around her calming her slightly, "Try your room" he said, Elizabeth typed 'B1' and her room appeared, there was Frank sitting on her bed with a piece if clothing in hand sniffing it, Shanes grip tightened on Elizabeth,

"Shane…" she gasped in pain, Shane let go ,

"I'm sorry" he said, he pulled away, "Turn it off, I can't… What the hell is he doing" Shane hissed as his eyes caught a glimpse of his father as he turned, Frank was unzipping his pants and

"Oh god" Elizabeth wanted to be sick, Shane grabbed Elizabeth and turned her around so she wouldn't have to watch what his father was doing, unfortunately from his position Shane saw everything

Frank finished himself off before leaving her room,

"Shane?" Elizabeth whispered, she pulled away his eyes were red, "Shane, look at me" she touched his cheek, "Baby, please look at me" she begged, he heard the hurt in her voice and his eyes changed backed, as he looked down,

"I want to kill him" he said, She kissed him,

"It's ok Shane, we'll get him, but not today" she whispered, she pulled away and went to turn of the screen, but stopped, "Where did he go?" she asked,

"I don't care!" Shane sighed, but then he realised what she had said, "He came out of your room…right opposite…"

"Here" she whispered, she grabbed the keyboard 'UH' the upstairs hallway came into view Frank was standing looking directly at the camera, he waved, before pulling out a shot gun,

Elizabeth turned and grabbed Shanes arm pressing a button on the wall, pulling him through into a long hallway before the door closed and a loud bang shot through the secret room,

"Where are we?" Shane hissed,

"Safe" she stood and took Shane's hands,

"Safe my father could have seen us," Shane hissed,

"Even if it did it's no good to him, only vampires can use the portal" Elizabeth said as she lead the way down the pitch black corridors.

Back at the house Frank made his way into the room. Letting out a scream as he found it empty!

A/N: Ok please R&R, I'll update again soon


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Nothing new here don't own anything other than the story idea and the character of Elizabeth. Enjoy reading and please let me know what you think and any ideas you think would be good for later chapters ^_^

Chapter Five

There was silence as Elizabeth and Shane made their way down the hall, not even their footsteps could be heard as the thick carpet beneath their feet muffled the sound, after a left here and a right there Shane finally stopped dead,

"Shane now is not the time" Elizabeth snapped,

"I think I deserve to know where the hell we are and where we are going" he snapped back, Elizabeth stared at him, his temper was really annoying,

"Listen I'll quite happily send you back to your father if you want me to" Elizabeth said knowing full well it would piss him off, but right now she was sick of his temper tantrums, she saw Shane's hand ball into a fist, but he didn't move he took a breath and calmed himself down,

"I wouldn't have been in this situation if I had never gotten on that bus" he hissed,

"Do you wish you hadn't?" Elizabeth refused to let Shane see the hurt that statement had caused, he didn't answer straight away, he looked her in the eye and sighed

"No, of course I don't , I'm just scared and frustrated" he sighed raising his hand to rest it upon her cheek,

"We're in the town hall, the basement, there is no way in or out for humans, unless summoned by a vampire and since we want to live your father is very unlikely to be summoned here, besides he would kill is escort before he had a chance to enter" Elizabeth said, "Please we have to find my mother or father and tell them what has happened." She took Shanes hand away from her face, not before placing a simple kiss upon his palm, and lead him by it down the hall.

There where another five minutes of turning down one hall or another, straight down this hall and half way down that one, before Elizabeth stopped. She approached a door to the left, she sighed before raising her right hand to knock at the door, after a second the door opened and a rather disgruntled Oliver was standing there, in nothing but a robe,

"Why did it have to be you" Elizabeth groaned, "Please tell my mother I need to speak with her now" Elizabeth Said turning away,

"Why would I do that?" Oliver hissed trying to intimidate the younger vampire,

"Because we were just attacked in our own home by Frank Collins, and I'm pretty sure we weren't the only ones on his list" Elizabeth hissed, turning revealing her fangs and red eyes, Shane was shocked to see Oliver back away eyes wide. Shane smiled

"Dam girl" He smirked, the room door closed and Elizabeth turned to Oliver,

"He doesn't scare me!" Elizabeth snapped,

"It's ok babe I didn't think he did, what did you mean why did it have to be you?" Shane asked,

"Mum is old…she gets bored with one lover so she kinda has many, I can't stand HIM or Brandon" she hissed in a primal way,

"Ew" Shane said walking towards her, he had just wrapped his arms around her when Amelie, stepped out of the room,

"What do you mean Frank Collins attacked you?" She looked pissed,

"I mean there is a nice hole in my hallway wall, and he put silver against me and it hurt Shane

" she said the latter part really quickly, but Amelie didn't miss it

"What?" she said looking from Elizabeth to Shane who was protectively holding Elizabeth, she saw the fading mark on Shanes face "Welcome to the club Mr Collins," Amelie smiled,

"Eww, mum no, don't you even think about it" Elizabeth snapped,

"Think of what darling?" She showed her daughter her teeth,

"He' MINE" Elizabeth's eyes where redder than Shane had ever seen, Shane held her tightly,

"It's ok babe, no one is taking me" he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair with his free hand, "Besides this is not the time to discuss that" Shane said, a voice of reason, "My dad is shooting up your house remember"

Oliver chose this point to revile himself fully dressed,

"How is it Mr Collins found his way back into Morganville?" He looked accusingly at Shane,

"Don't look at me, last time I saw him he dropped me off at an A&E before fucking off to bang some Biker Bar Hooker" Shane was angry now

Oliver hadn't been expecting the red in Shane's eyes, his mouth fell open and he looked from Shane to Elizabeth to Amelie in confusion. Amelie just ignored the confused look, "I will have Richard send a patrol to apprehend Mr Collins" Amelie purred, there is a room available up the hall should you wish to rest up, there will also be nourishment there for the two of you" with that Amelie turned and re-entered her room Oliver obediently following.

Elizabeth lead the way to the room, it was of a nice size with a double king sized bed with a small fridge to the right of the room, Elizabeth headed there first, pulling out two sports bottles, she looked around the room,

"Funny I just realised you haven't fed and it doesn't seem to bother you?" she saw the shelve with the microwave and headed to it,

"Truly I've only fancied Chilli" Shane mumbled, "Maybe I'm like you?" he asked,

"Could be, I've never changed anyone before" she sighed as the machine pinged she placed the lids back on the bottles and passed one to Shane,

"Right now I don't want this" he smiled "I want you" he moved closer to her kissing at her neck,

"Shane drink" she smiled pressing her lips to his, "Drink and I'm yours all night" Shane ripped the lid off the bottle and downed the blood, Elizabeth smiled and drained the content from her bottle surprised at how thirsty she actually was, as the last drop of blood hit her tongue she fell forward, Shane ran catching her before she hit the floor he felt woozy himself, so instead of lifting her to the bed he carefully lowered her and himself to the floor before he passed out.

Please, please review, until next time ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Ok a really short one but I wanted to see peoples reactions ;-)

Chapter Six

Shane woke in a soft bed with hands caressing his body, which he now realised was naked, his eyes still felt heavy and he struggled to open them. He gasped as a hand wrapped around his semi erect penis,

"Liz…A…bff, he tries to say her name but the stroking motion he felt was too pleasurable. His eyes shot open as the heat of a hot mouth enveloped him, he thrust his hips upwards crying out as teeth raised up his shaft, "'Liza…" again he couldn't finish as a rush of pleasure rushed over him as a cold hand cupped his balls, massaging them with long fingers. He was close so close he wanted to be inside her he lifted his head to look at the woman he loved to find someone he didn't expect he pulled back and the door slammed open,

"GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" Elizabeth screamed, charging at the imposter, "I HATE YOU" she screamed, guards came running in pulling Elizabeth away from her mother…

A/N let me know peeps what did you think


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Elizabeth was sat in the room, her hands cuffed,

"Why am I being kept prisoner?" she hissed at the guard, who didn't answer, "At least tell me where Shane is" she made a tear fall down her cheek, he looked at her, "P…please" she sobbed,

"He will be here shortly…Once your mother has what she wants" the guard said turning away, this time the tears escaping her eyes weren't fake.

Shane glared at the woman across the room,

"Now Shane, it only has to be the once" she smiled,

"I would never touch you" he hissed, "I couldn't even get it up for an old hag who would try it on with her daughter's man" Shane knew he had hit a nerve, "Oh my god" he said something Elizabeth had said to him,

"_It was about fifty years ago, he was the sweetest man I had ever met, he used to bring me roses every day, until he disappeared. I waited for him for ten years until I couldn't take the memory of us. So…I left and this is the first time I came back since then."_

"You made him disappear, when he said no" Shane stared at Amelie waiting for what he said to click in,

"Roberto" she said, Shane didn't know the guy's name just that he had meant a lot to Elizabeth

"That his name, she was too upset to tell me" Shane said, Amelie moved forward, but stopped at the end of the bed where she stopped,

"I didn't make him disappear" she sighed, "he died, it was no one's fault but…I couldn't, I couldn't tell her, it would have killed her…"

"And telling her he just left…" Shane butted in,

"I didn't tell her anything" Amelie looked ashamed, "I didn't tell her anything, I told her I had no clue as to where he went!" she stood up opening a cupboard, she threw a robe at Shane, "You have to understand…She was different back then, she couldn't handle her emotions" she sighed, "A lot like today when she saw me on top of you" Shane stared at her,

"I'd be pissed too" Shane mumbled shivering as he thought of his father, "Look you need to tell her" Shane said, "You also need to stick to vamps of your own age…no offence I'm a one girl man" he said,

"She deserves you" Amelie sighed waving him off, "You may go, let the guard know he can release Elizabeth…and I will have your father dealt with" Shane did as he was told hand headed down the hall, after walking round in circles for about twenty minutes (He was never very good with directions) he found the room Elizabeth was waiting in,

"Amelie said to let her go, she's gone off dealing with my father she said to join her" Shane told a white lie at the end just because he wanted Elizabeth to himself.

Elizabeth looked at Shane as he entered the room, but looked away before he could make eye contact,

"'Lizabeth, nothing happened, I refused…"he sighed, "Babe please look at me, there's something you need to know…" he sat beside her, she turned to look at him, "I know what happened to Roberto" He looked her in the eye,

"Roberto…" There where fresh tears in her eyes,

"Your mother, she told me…not everything but she told me he didn't disappear…"

"He died" Amelie's voice came from the doorway, "he had Cancer, he never wanted you to worry so, when the time came…"

"He chose to leave me…" Elizabeth was sobbing,

"No he loved you" Shane said, "Anyone would be stupid not to…" Shane gently rested his hand on her cheek, "He just didn't want to hurt you or see you cry" Shane gently whipped away the tear than fell down her cheek,

"How do you know?" She sniffed,

"Because I would be exactly the same…" he lent forward to place a kiss on her lips, he pulled away only slightly and whispered "I love you" their foreheads roasting together.

"May I speak with Elizabeth alone" Amelie asked, Shane looked at Elizabeth who sighed and nodded, Shane left the room.

When Shane and Elizabeth finally got home the place was a disaster, it seems that after Elizabeth had pulled Shane to safety Frank had shot more than just the wall concealing the hidden room, he had shot-up Shanes room and the TV in the front room, Elizabeth was too sickened to open her door but she knew she couldn't avoid it forever, sighing she placed a hand on the handle,

The room wasn't damaged…but her bed was unmade, her clothes were scattered around the room and a strong smell of urine hit her nose.

Shane heard a door slam shut and the unmistakeable noise of retching, he headed to the bathroom knocking gently before opening the door, she was knelt in front of the toilet,

"You ok my love?" he asked gently rubbing her back,

"He pissed in my room…on my clothes…" she sobbed; "he did stuff in my bed" she vomited again,

"I'll call someone to clean the house and get someone to dry clean your clothes…it'll be ok" he wasn't sure if this was actually working, "We can go to a hotel…just you, me and a do not disturb sign" Elizabeth let out a laugh a genuine laugh, Shane smiled,

"A hotel" she whispered,

"Yup, with room service" Shane smiled,

"Are you paying?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Broke…but I think your mother owes us" he smiled, Now Elizabeth was really laughing

"Oh Shane, thank you" She said through the hiccups she now had, as she hugged him close, he hugged her back tightly.

Frank sat in his cell, this wasn't over, they may have him locked up but he had friends who would be looking for him, friends the Vampires of Morganville feared and they were coming…

Fin

_A/N Thank for Reading, I may be writing a sequel to this story, Please Review I love to hear what you think ^_^_


End file.
